Sweet Dreams
by CindyBarnard
Summary: LM/HG - songfic/shortfic/oneshot. Something like that anyway. Join Lucius and Hermione as they face some truths and make some decisions twenty four years after the war. Sweet with a hint of smut. Rated M mostly for language and that hint..
1. Chapter 1

_**This Songfic is inspired by the Song "Sweet Dreams (are made of this)"**_

 _ **Performed by Eurythmics.**_

 _ **A reader was kind to inform me that we're not alowed to post the actual lyrics, so I'll just bracket the verse where it would have appeared**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Sweet Dreams**_

They sat opposite each other around the boardroom table, staring blatantly, mocking, daring... Challenging.

Hermione Granger was playing with her quill between her fingers, stroking the feathers, languidly pulling them between them, not even realising the sensuality that was portrayed by that simple act; but it wasn't lost on the wizard she was currently engaged in with the staring contest.  
The smirk on his features only became more predatory, the glare in her eyes momentarily faltering, but almost instantly it was renewed; a slow smile forming on her face.

Their attention was broken with the scrape of a chair on the wooden floor, glancing to the head of the table she sighed in relief that the meeting was adjourned and the minister had stood up, everyone else scrambled then to collect paperwork and stationary, rushing out to return to their respective offices.

Hermione took her time, seemingly reading over some notes before packing up and exiting, after long minutes she stiffened when she felt the warm firm hands that pressed on her lower back, pressing her down firmly to lay down flat with her upper body on the table.  
Her legs shoulder width apart on the floor, the hands lifted; and she felt the body stepping in against her, standing now against her bum between her legs, one hand came to rest on her shoulder, a thumb rubbing the exposed skin of her neck, the other now flat on the table next to her.

Her breath hitched, and she felt him leaning down over her, his face now right next to hers, his breath tingling her neck, her ear, her heart rate increased; anticipation coursing through her.

"Ms Granger... Didn't I warn you not to challenge me..."

Hermione smirked, in a way very reminiscent of the Malfoy males; her cheek was pressed to the wooden table, her face facing to the side, his head right in her line of sight.

"Technically Mr Malfoy... I didn't say a word today..."

Suddenly he stood up and stepped back very slightly, and with a deft grip of her hips he turned her to lay flat on her back now, she automatically lifted her feet to let the heels of her pumps rest on the table edge, her knees bent up.

Lucius stepped forward and then with the same predatory smirk he took the hem of her modest skirt and pushed it down over her thighs to scrunch at her knickers, then he harshly grabbed the elastic of her knickers and pulled them completely off from her and over her shoes which she obediently lifted her feet for.

It wasn't missed on her how he bunched them and put them in his fancy pants pocket.

And then with equal hard fervour he once more gripped her hips and pulled her bum to the edge of the table, with a quick swipe of his wand he divested his pants and undergarments; Hermione's grin was wide with the anticipation of what was to come.

With a quick mutter and swipe of her own wand she locked and silenced the boardroom, they couldn't have anyone suspecting what was to happen here now could she?

What was between her and Lucius was sex, plain and wild sex, when they weren't having sex they were work collogues, and adversaries; and even friends.  
In constant odds with each other, hating each other's guts, respecting each other's ambition, but the sex was the best she had ever had, it was heaven, it was what dreams were made of, the combination of all their joined hate and loathing that culminated to raging passion and Competitive rivalry.

Then Lucius was between her legs, the same legs that were still in their thigh high stockings and shoes, legs that clamped around his hips securely in the same motion as he plunged into her.

Her head rolled back as a loud moan escaped her as he thrust into her hard and ruthlessly, no kisses, no foreplay, not this time anyway, today it was hard and merciless.

 _"Sweet dreams are .. [Verse ]."_

Why did she have to attend these blasted ministry events?

She hated them, she had to get dressed up and put on makeup for merlin's sake!  
Couldn't she be snuggled at her house with a good book instead?  
And besides, it's almost Christmas holidays and then Rose and Hugo will be home, her time for reading and other personal activities will be sorely cut then, well at least until their turn to stay at Ron comes.

She saw a few flutes of champagne floating close by from her hiding place, with a covert glance to make sure no one sees her she quickly stalked to the flutes and took one from the air, but just as she was about to slip back into her shadowy corner, a familiar hand grabbed her elbow.

"Now now Ms Granger... As the _face_ of the Ministry you cannot hide that pretty face."

Hermione froze and planting her fake smile on her face she turned around to raise a brow at the blonde wizard, and then took a rather big sip in a seeming casual way.

"Well Mr Malfoy... As the _face_ of the Ministry... I'm immune to expectations. Meaning, I can bloody do as I please."

Her smirk was somewhat watery, no doubt due to the already copious amounts of champagne she had consumed, but Lucius kept his smirk and only one upped her once more.

"Oh no Ms Granger... That's where you're mistaken. As the _face_ of the Ministry, you are their puppet. You'll always be their puppet."

Hermione opened her mouth to give a smart retort when suddenly the latest Minister stepped into their duo and with his bumbling way spoke as if to no one specific, beady eyes darting all over the room.

"Ah Hermione, do not forget to mingle my dear... Wouldn't want to have the Prophet saying anything defamatory ... No we wouldn't..."

And then without waiting a response he once more trudged off to speak with someone else randomly.

"You were going to say Ms Granger...?"

Hermione glared at the arrogant son of a hippogriff in front of her, and then with a grand curtesy she downed the rest of her champagne in one go before releasing the glass so it could float away and with a flounce she stalked off to _mingle._

Idiotic Minister, idiotic Ministry!

Blasted expectations, she must do what Harry did, she must just quit and disappear into the country or something, all this muggleborn and war heroine shite was becoming complete bollocks!

As Hermione fake laughed and exchanged gossip with some prominent individuals her eyes landed on the long blonde haired man, of which were busy charming a young witch, obviously a _pureblood_ witch, Hermione recognised her from another department in the Ministry.

Blasted Lucius Malfoy, arrogant bastard; fucking her but charming the purebloods, so she's not good enough is she, bastard.

Blasted Minister, blasted Ministry, and blasted Lucius Malfoy.

Yes, they were the banes of her entire existence, she can't leave the first two, because then she effectively leaves the third.  
She's not ready to leave the third.

She's stuck. Blasted bloody Malfoy!

Hermione was mingling while still knocking back flutes of champagne, her eyes following the blonde around the whole time.  
He had danced three times already with that simpering _pureblooded_ fake breasted witch, three times too many, her ire was bristling, and Hermione knew she was already drunk enough to actually act on it.

And then the simpering witch grabbed his arse, Hermione saw red.

She pursed her lips and vaguely pressed her half full champagne flute into someone's hand in the circle she were standing in; then proceeded to march right onto the dance floor to the too close couple.

The bastard was just using her, well, if she was honest; she had been using him as well...

But still, they've been at this game for two years, it was time to raise the stakes, obviously she wants him, obviously she wants to progress whatever it is.

 _"Some of them want to .. [Chorus]."_

Reaching the dancing couple she stopped next to them and loudly cleared her throat, when they stopped to look at her, Lucius with a knowing smirk, and the simpering blonde with a haughty glare, Hermione raised a brow and tapped her foot.

"Excuse me Alexandra, I believe you are monopolising Mr Malfoy away from more important matters."

Hermione's look was clear, _move or regret it_ , the other witch lifted her own brows in disbelief of the blatant rebuking, and for a moment Hermione thought she might refuse, but then her eyes widened when she saw Hermione delicately stroking the tip of her wand that was protruding from her sleeve, Alexandra then decided to only nod and walk off.

Without waiting Lucius took her and led her into the dance, that insufferable smirk still firmly in place.

Their eyes met and held, she glaring at him almost accusingly, and he seemingly waiting for the inevitable explosion from her in what seemed to be; anticipation.

"You like abusing me Mr Malfoy. Using me?"

Her voice hissed in barely contained anger, and his grin only widened, then he lowered his head so that his mouth was barely an inch from her ear.

"Ms Granger... I'm not the only one using and abusing here..."

She stiffened as his whisper washed through her, his breath hot on her ear.

"Mr Malfoy, what will they say if anyone knew you are fucking a mudblood... Or wait... You are too cowardly to ever admit to it. So, using me."

This time she felt him stiffen, the hand on the lower of her back pressed harder, their hips were by now against each other almost completely.

"And Ms Granger... What will your darling Weasley's... Or wait, your beloved friend; Harry Potter say, if they knew you're fucking a Malfoy...And not just any Malfoy, but _Lucius_ Malfoy. But wait, your infamous Gryffindor courage doesn't extend to honesty about me to _them_. Thus, using me."

She hissed, the denial instantly on her lips, but she bit it back, it was the truth.

She and Ron might be celebrating their fourth year of being divorced, but she was still very close to all the Weasley's, and Harry was still her closest friend, and she knew they would not understand her and Lucius.

"Well... I'm tired of the Ministry. Of these games. I'll face the Weasley's... Harry."

His breathing deepened in her ear, she knew that he caught on to what she meant, tonight was the night, his choice.

But he didn't answer, instead he stopped, then he took her hand and led her from the room, down a corridor and up the lift, then a door opened down another corridor, and he pulled her inside.

It was a hotel room, a luxurious one, typically Malfoy.

But before she could take in the details she was pushed against the door roughly, and then his lips were on her mouth.

 _"Sweet dreams are .. [Verse]"_

Hermione's resignation was handed in that Monday; she would work a notice period of thirty days only.

After the event Saturday night, Hermione had woken in the hotel room the Sunday morning alone, it was obvious, he had chosen.

The month was excruciating, it was slow, it was torturous, by the first week after that final night, Hermione admitted that she was suffering from what seemed to be a broken heart, a _very_ broken heart, In fact, she had never been more hurt, more in pain, how the hell did that happened?

 _ **Who am I to disagree?**_

She had finished her last day, and now sat in the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ginny to celebrate, but she was actually closer to wallowing in her misery than celebrating.

" _Hold your head up_ _[verse]_ _"_

"Hermione... Are you okay? I mean, well, you've been off for weeks now..."

Harry was peering at her worriedly, Ginny as well, nervously twirling her wedding ring around her finger as she waited for Hermione's response.

Hermione sat back, her eyes taking in a far off look as she twirled the wine in her goblet, then a whimsical grin spread on her face.

"Did you know that I have been having sex with Lucius Malfoy for two years?"

She spoke in seeming passing humour, but the clatter of Ginny's goblet dropping on the table and spilling its contents, along with the intake of Harry's breath gave away that the announcement was anything but casual.

Hermione looked straight at them for all of two seconds before instead taking a large sip of wine again; and then Harry started laughing.

"Well that explains Draco's remark yesterday."

Hermione sputtered in surprise and jerked her gaze up to meet his laughing green eyes, the question in them obvious.

"Yesterday I ran into Draco, he seemed... Perturbed. And then he only acknowledged me with the phrase; Potter, will be seeing you more now I assume."

Hermione laughed at his mock Draco voice along with the sneer, even Ginny laughed at that.

"Well we're not seeing each other anymore. So not sure why Draco would say that, in fact it's due to our fear of family censure that it stopped."

Hermione frowned in confusion at the reason for Draco's cryptic remark to Harry, and then it dawned on her, they haven't condemned her!

As if reading Hermione's mind, Ginny clasped her hand with a comforting smile.

"Hermione, you're forty three years old, it's been twenty four years since the final battle, and I think everyone has proved their worth and changed perceptions by now. We support you no matter what. As long as you are happy."

Ginny finished off still clasping her hand firmly, and Hermione saw her sentiments affirmed in Harry's gentle eyes, with a wide grin she only nodded happily.  
It didn't change her reality, but at least she knew she had their approval, even if it was belated.

Xxx

Funnily enough, Hermione woke up with Draco banging on her door only the next morning, she yawned widely as she opened the door to blink in surprise at the blond younger version of Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco?"

Her wild mane of curls stood in all directions as she stared wide eyed at him, he had a slight scowl on his face.

"Where's your manners Granger, not inviting me in?"

Frowning at the ferret she stepped back so that he could enter, which he did without hesitation and with a prominent chin lift.  
Once inside he spied the nearest sofa and regally sat down, then watched her pointedly, gesturing that she must sit too.  
Rolling her eyes she sat on the sofa opposite him.

"By all means Draco... _Please_ sit."

Her tone was sarcastic as she curled her legs beneath her and watching Draco speculatively, he sat back and grinned at her.

"Why thank you Granger, don't mind if I do."

At that both of them relaxed and laughed together, when their laughter died down Draco studied her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Granger, you look like hell. You lost weight."

She gave a nervous chuckle; she was very aware of what she looked like, thin and over tired, what could she say, she missed Lucius.

"Aw come now Draco, since when do you notice my health?"

He shrugged and then sat forward with a frown.

"Listen Granger, my father came clean with me a couple of days ago. Can't say I took it well initially. But I came around after a day or so of sulking; or rather after Astoria gave me a smack for being a brat."

Hermione frowned now, she was confused, what was Lucius playing at?  
Was he still playing a game?

"Draco... Things are over between us."

Draco laughed then, slapping his knee in obvious mirth, then with a grin sat back again.

"Trust me, father doesn't care about other's opinion, he does what he wants, when he wants, and manages to make it seem like all the rage and completely expected. And he wants you. You're not over Granger. Must say, it's quite disturbing that he wants someone my age..."

He shuddered delicately as if overrun with some disturbing mental image, but she only grinned, so her suspicions were correct, Lucius was up to something, he was still playing... Now, how would she play her next move?

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged they greeted and Hermione walked him to the door, as he stepped out of the door he stopped and turned to smirk at her once more.

"Another thing Granger... I'm not calling you mum."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, then shoved him gently further out the door with a chuckle.

"I'm not old enough to be you're mother... Besides, I don't do spoiled brats for children."

 _"Some of them want to use …[chorus]"_

Hermione took time and enjoyed her promised off time, her plan was simple, three months off time and then she would decide what she wanted to do; her savings were more than enough to live on for a few years.

It was in her second week after finishing at the ministry that she decided on her next game move, Lucius had obviously also chosen her, thus the confession to Draco, just as she had chosen him by confessing to Harry and Ginny.  
He also knew Draco would come and see her, thus effectively 'informing' her of his choice, it took him only a month to finally decide, smarmy bastard.

Now the ball was in her court, just as he planned it, it was enough to have her hackles rise, she had rolled the ball to him, so that he must do the whole stepping out in public part, but he had effectively out Slytherin'd her, now it was up to her.

But let it not be said that Hermione Granger was anything but not a Gryffindor.

And so it was that she was marching in her highest heels, and tightest dress pants, with slimmest figure hugging button up silk shirt into the ministry in her second week of being a free witch.

A certain predatory smirk on her lips, and a sashay to her hips.

Various employees froze to stare and then whisper as she passed them on her journey across the atrium and then up the lifts, they probably thought she was coming to request her job back.

Her grin widened.

Finally she reached the floor where the department of finances were located, it was the department that Lucius headed, his 'retirement' hobby as he termed it.

Although, as she spied him talking to the Minister himself in the department foyer, she thought he looked nothing like a retired veteran.

Oh no, he might be twenty four years her senior, clocking his current age at sixty seven, yet he didn't look a day older than a forty something, and that would be a good forty something.  
He barely had any grey hair in his platinum long hair, his wrinkles were limited to around his eyes and mouth, the typical 'laugh' lines as they were called, his body was also still fit and decent.

She thanked the wizarding powers for its delayed ageing, for if he had been a normal muggle, he would have looked like an old man instead of handsome middle aged man.

She walked purposely towards the duo, still well aware of the surprised looks and whispers, as she reached the two men; they looked at her in surprise, although Lucius's surprise immediately morphed into that arrogant knowing smirk.

"Hermione dear! You must be looking for me-"

The minister was still speaking when she, without breaking her eye contact with Lucius, shut him up effectively by taking Lucius's face between her palms and kissing him openly and passionately.

Lucius responded immediately as she knew he would, his hands circling her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Eventually she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Draco says he's not calling me mum. I told him I don't do mothering for spoiled brats. We reached an accord."

Lucius grinned down at her, she was glad to see it wasn't a smirk, but a genuine happy smile.

"Potter says I'm still an arrogant narcissistic bastard, I said that he's still a meddling boy with a hero complex, we have reached a mutual agreement."

With that she laughed happily, she hadn't been aware that Lucius and Harry had met up as well, but looking back, she realised Harry would have been banging on his door probably the day after she confessed.

A throat being cleared next to them brought Hermione back to the present; she turned to face the flushing minister.

"Sorry Minister; and no, I wasn't looking for you."

She answered his broken off question as if he had never been interrupted to begin with, he flushed even deeper before responding.

"So not coming back then Hermione?"

Throwing her head back she laughed full out of her belly, her hands never leaving Lucius, his hands never leaving her waist.

"It would be a conflict of interest now, wouldn't it Minister."

Both Hermione and Lucius stood smirking at the flushing minister, which were obviously torn between confusion and regret, and then he only stiffly smiled and excused himself.

Hermione turned to Lucius to glare at him now; she still wanted to know why he took so long.

"Why did you leave after that night at the hotel Lucius?"

He rolled his eyes at her in mock exasperation, but at her scowl he schooled his Features into a serious expression.

"Because Hermione, I needed to see what you would do, without influence from me. As you just said, we can't both work here and be together openly. I knew you were tired of the politics, wanted to see if you would resign for your own reasons. If you didn't, then I would have, this is only a hobby after all. But you did, so then I could do my next move. And now, I have a business proposition for you as well."

Hermione chuckled at him, it was a typical Lucius Malfoy move she had to admit, she kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled up at him.

"If your proposition includes me moving to the manor and replacing the estate manager that you are always complaining about... We can discuss it over dinner tonight."

Lucius lifted a hand and tugged at a stray curl fondly while smiling down at her.

"You know the estate is a business, we supply bulk ingredients and products to wizarding community and even export... You won't get bored. And it's only fitting that a Malfoy manage the Malfoy estate."

Hermione's hiss of intake breath was audible, and then she scoffed and hit his shoulder.

"If you're proposing; it better not be in a dingy foyer in the ministry Mr Malfoy. You do it right, dinner tonight."

With that Lucius smirked, then released her to step back and lift her hand to kiss her palm, a very intimate gesture.

"Of course my lady, be ready at seven."

And with that they both turned around with satisfied smirks and went their separate ways, as Hermione passed the stunned faces of the department employees she felt a moment of adrenaline and stopped to openly survey them, then with a devious smile she winked at them.

"Yes everyone, you saw right."

 _"Sweet dreams are …[verse]"_

 _ **The End**_


	2. Epilogue

_Just a little Epilogue for the fun of it._

 _Enjoy_

The reception was held in the manor gardens, a garden that were in full summer bloom; white roses and white peacocks most obviously the main theme of the wedding between Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Hermione had just finished a dance with her smirking husband and sat down at the bridal table, it was July, almost a full ten months since the day se had marched into the ministry that fateful morning to stake her claim once and for all; and as they say, she had never looked back.

Lucius had proposed then that very night at dinner, he did it as right as she had demanded; they had also closed their agreement on her taking over everything to do with the Malfoy Estate, she had refused to move in though till six months prior, saying they had at least to pretend to 'date' officially for a few months to get the public used to the idea of them.

And that was a whole other story on its own; the wizarding community's reaction to the war heroine and ex-Death Eater Malfoy patriarch, included in that was her ex-husband's reaction along with their children. But - that was another story for another time, maybe.

Hermione let her gaze travel over the multitude of guest, of course the wedding was big and highly publicized, it was a political match just as much as a love much; so the guest count stood over two hundred. It included all their friends and family of course, along with all the old sacred twenty eight families - the ones that wasn't ostracised in Azkaban - and any other prominent names in the British wizarding society; that included Ministry power players, and do not forget the foreign power nationals.

Yes, this wedding had become political Hermione thought once more with a frown; turning her head she took in her husband next to her, he was talking seriously to the French Minister for Magic, she wanted to be peeved with him; peeved for making their special day into another power card.

Yet, she couldn't. Believe it or not, she loved the slimy bastard; this was who he was, who he would always be, and she truly accepted that. As if he felt her thoughts and gaze his hand found hers under their table and entwined their fingers with a slight squeeze; he knew her as well.

Lucius excused himself from the conversation with the French minister, and turned to look at his wife next to him; she was looking out over the guest once more, Lucius dropped his head so that his mouth was next her ear.

"You know I will always be aware of you first and foremost love..."

Hermione stiffened when she felt his breath tingling her ear and neck as he whispered to her, a satisfied smile formed on her mouth then; oh yes she knew that, it didn't matter what power politics he were playing at, he somehow always knew exactly what was happening with her foremost, and would always make sure she never want for anything. Whether it was emotionally or materially.

So turning her head the slightest, she let her own breath tingle over his ear seductively as well.

"Did I indicate now that I wanted for something Lucius - "

He chuckled next to her ear and then she felt his lips brushing feathery over her pulse point below her jaw; her body tensed more as excitement started to course through her then.

"Well love... you were a bit melancholy just now - so, I am then naturally inclined to alleviate that frown from your face."

His lips brushed over her jaw now, Hermione started to tremble as heat started to coil low in her stomach; oh boy - this man could get her hot with just a quirk of that sardonic brow of his.

"Lucius - I was merely contemplating, not being melancholy; you and politics will always be."

His tongue darted into her ear then, causing her to stifle a gasp before anyone could hear it, her body was trembling now in barely contained need.

"Yes... but as my wife you will always hold predecease - you will after all hold my hand when I finally leave this world, not the French Minister for Magic."

Hermione closed her eyes, his lips and tongue were doing sinfully pleasing things to her, an he did it so well that to all onlookers it seemed like he was merely whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Yet our wedding became a congregation of politicians ..."

Her response were breathy, heavy with the implied need her body was experiencing, she really didn't care about the politicians, but Lucius was obviously playing another game with her so she went along.

"Because love... it doesn't bother you. You know that if it truly offended you, I wouldn't have had them here -"

Hermione stifled another gasp as his hand that had been holding hers until a minute prior, had somehow worked her dress skirts up so that he could slip it underneath them; his fingers had started stroking her bare upper thigh flesh where the stockings had stopped.

Hermione decided that she couldn't take any more, so she abruptly stood up and looked down at her satisfied smirking husband; lifting a brow she spoke quite placidly to him.

"Escort me to the powder room please Lucius - I need some assistance."

Lucius stood up almost lazily, then with his same smirk in place he proffered his arm so that she could hook in with him; the couple then discreetly travelled through the guest to the manor, smiling politely at anyone noticing them, but keeping closed expressions in order to insure that everyone understood not to approach for conversation at that point.

Soon they were out of site and safely locked in a silenced parlour room.

xxx

"Where do you think Hermione and Lucius had disappeared to mate?"

Ron sat next to Harry at the round table that was their designated place for the reception, Ginny and Ron's wife for the last almost two years - Trisha - stopped their chatter to look at Ron's frowning face; then a giggle sounded from behind Ron.

Looking over his shoulder he looked at his sixteen year old teenage daughter Rose, her fiery curly copper hair bouncing around her shoulders as her body shook with suppressed laughter; Ron lifted a confused brow at her.

"Well daddy... Obviously she and Mister Mal- stepfather - had sneaked off! wonder which room this time ..."

Rose trailed of in thought, it would seem that she was quite used to the behaviour of her mother and now stepfather; just then a gagging noise was heard from the other side of Ron; amid the laughter from the other three adults Ron swivelled to see his son Hugo, who were younger by two years from Rose, making imitation gagging sounds.

"Urgh- Rose, Hugo please never inform me again of whatever your mother and stepfather is up to. I can only handle so much!"

Ron's face was red in embarrassment, his wife and sister and friend only hollered out in more laughter at his disgusted face; he might have accepted the fact that his ex wife and friend had married a Malfoy, he might even have encouraged their children to accept said Malfoy, even as far as to encourage them to form an actual relationship with him and call him their stepfather in deference, but he refused to think of them in that way!

As everyone was trying to control their mirth, the children had wondered off then again; Ron cringed even more when another familiar voice sounded next to him before casually slipping into the chair on the other side of Ron.

"Well weasel, my father knows how to make witches scream - well, from what I've heard he at least makes Granger scream that is..."

Draco kept a mocking face, even when his wife Astoria sat down in the other empty chair next to her husband and slapped his shoulder.

"Draco! That was not appropriate to say! Especially about your stepmother to her ex husband. Whom also happens to be the father of your new step brother and sister. I apologise Ron - my husband can be a true git."

With her berating Draco went pale, well paler than usual anyway, as if realising he might have truly overstepped a certain boundary; he swept a quick nervous glance around him, making sure no one heard him that would report him to his father; Lucius had after all put his foot down and told Draco to treat all Hermione's friends and family with the respect due to anyone linked with the Malfoy name.

Ron realised he might have finally gotten Draco by the bollocks after all these years, and all remnants of embarrassment disappeared from his face as he sat back arrogantly to smirk at Draco.

"You can be glad me and Mione are friends with no lingering romantic feelings ferret... otherwise I might have been offended. As it is, I'm not; she and your father can go at it like rabbits for all I care - But, if I should tell her that I'm offended ... I wonder what your father would do?"

Draco gulped a bit nervously, then sat back relaxing, a slow grin spreading on his face at that moment.

"Well played weasel...well played. You might have some slytherin in you after all - for that we may finally be friends."

The whole table erupted in laughter then, Harry just shaking his head at the two old enemies; Ron on the other hand gave a slight flush, as if the offer might actually have meant something to him, but no one would ever say anything about that of course, so instead the men finally shook hands and spend a pleasurable night in boisterous conversation.

XXX

"Well Lucius... it seems that our union managed to finally stop the Malfoy-Weasley feud wouldn't you say?"

Hermione smiled at her husband as they stood in the shadows watching the table that housed the Potter's, Weasley's and now Malfoy's, they were all talking and laughing together; on the dance floor they watched Scorpius and Lily dance and looking star struck with each other, Rose was dancing with the son of Theo Nott and Luna Lovegood - Theo jnr, and Hugo, Albus and Lyra Malfoy with James were doing some awkward loose dancing manoeuvres.

Lucius kissed her temple as he pulled her in close to his side affectionately.

"Well - becoming stepfather to two of the Weasley broods would have that effect I would hope."

She chuckled and tiptoed to give a return kiss to the corner of his mouth before leading him back into the throngs of their guest.

"They love you already Lucius, come lets get back before people realise what we've been up to."

But seeing the knowing looks the friends gave her from their table when they went to join them for a bit, she realised everyone it seemed knew what they were up to already.

Oh Well, love is what it is.

Unexpected and unexplainable.


End file.
